The production of methanol has been of significant interest in recent years due to concern over dwindling supplies of fossil fuels, particularly those based on petroleum. Methanol has been considered as an alternative to petroleum based fuels because it is readily produced by a number of alternative techniques, including among them techniques which employ renewable sources of hydrocarbon materials. Source materials for the production of methanol include, for example agricultural products, including agricultural waste products such as "biomass" and coal.
A particular characteristic of methanol and other alcohol based fuels, such as ethanol, is that they contain a very high percentage of water, up to about 45% Normally in combustion of methanol, this water is converted to steam and the steam is lost through the chimney together with the remaining combustion gases.